Wings
by SpectralWolf3344
Summary: "Tauriel!" came a worried call from Legolas, who was wide-eyed and could not help her should anything happen. he was too far. All ground stood still, all orcs stood still, all elves stood still. the battle was at a pause.(LegolasxTauriel)


Hey everyone! so this is a story i've had in mah brain for a while and I need to get it out :)

This story may be a little short unless you guys like it enough and I decide to write more of it :D And this takes place after BOTFA...idk how i'm going to add that stuff in here but i guess LOTR will have to wait a bunch more years….yeah…..anyways..

Disclaimer I own none of Peter Jackson or J.R.R. tolkien's work, characters or stuff here but my own (duh)

Enjoy...Wings!

Intro:

…..

The Attack

…..

"Tauriel, my father sends us to destory an orc camp that is moving towards one of the towns. grab your weapons, we need to move quickly." Legolas said to Tauriel, then turned and began walking towards the gates. Tauriel did not need to gather her weapons, she already had them on, so she quickly caught up with Legolas and fell into step with him "How many?" She asked

"Big enough to take 100 elves to defeat them" Legolas replied, casting a glance her way, which she met.

"Big enough for 100 elves to be needed? Thats an army!" Tauriel gasped, grabbing some extra quivers of arrows as they walked through the armory.

"Indeed it is mellon nin" Legolas replied.

"How many groups?" Tauriel asked

"Four, one for me, you, Aithon and Orodan." came the answer

"Mirkwoods best warriors" Tauriel nodded

"They will be needed" Legolas added. "My father sends 100 elves. This battle will not be as easy as a simply patrol attack, and we'll gain more than just a few scrapes on our shoulders." Legolas joked, inclining to her shoulder.

Tauriel smiled, remembering the patrol…

A small group of elves walked through the forest on the daily patrol. Tauriel was first. "Estelle, up here" she called to the newest recruit.

"Yes, Captain?" came the soft reply once the other warrior/healer elleth reached Tauriel.

"Listen." Tauriel commanded and all fell silent. a small cracking noise could be heard. "What do you hear?" Tauriel asked and Estelle closed her eyes.

"I hear the trees..moving...Spiders!" She whispered loudly.

"Indee-" Tauriel cut herself off with a grunt as a large spider smacked into her from behind

"Captain!" Estelle called from behind.

"Stop worrying and look to your weapons! a spider nest is upon us!" Tauriel growled, slashing through the spider and glancing at her shoulder, which was bleeding slighty.

"we're here" Legolas's words snapped her out of her daydream. and she nodded, taking the empty place, at the front of her group of 24 elves, herself being the 25th.

"Aithon, you lead your group and take them from behind. Orodan, lead your group to the right. Tauriel to the left. my group will attack from the front. Wait for mt signal." Legolas called out commands. "Lets march!" Legolas called, raising his sword and all of the elves cheered and began moving into the forest

After they all got back into formation, Tauriel jumped up next to Legolas "Someone is becoming quite the leader" Tauriel smiled at him

"I have learned a few good things from my father." Legolas smiled back at her "this is one of them, Leading an army." he added and Tauriel nodded, falling back with her group.

…..

After a while the walk became dreary, and the foul smell of orcs could be smelled. Soon, the clamoring of weapons, stomping of boots and the screaming of the orcs was added in to the mix.

"Aithon!"Legolas gestured to the trees and Aithon's group immediatley jumped up and began heading around the orcs to get in their positions.

Not long after Legolas called again "Tauriel." he called, pointing to the left and Tauriel climbed the nearest tree, her squad not far behind.

"Orodan" Legolas pointed to the right and Orodan's group jumped up. "The rest of you, tolo" He added once Orodan's group was gone. and Legolas jumped to the trees. running straight. Soon the orcs were surrounded and in sight and Legolas surveyed the scene. a group of over three hundred orcs outnumbered the elves. "wha-" was all Legolas could say as he saw what danger they were in. this was bolog's company of orcs. Bolog was the son of Bolg, son of Azog the defiler. And this, would not be an easy battle. Legolas readied his bow and so did the rest of his group. "wait for my signal" He whispered, then fired. not long after arrows from all sides began flying at the orcs and the battle began

Legolas's arrow sailed into the skull of the first orc. soon, all elves drew their swords and jumped down on the orcs. Legolas drew his daggers and jumped on the back of one orc, driving the dagger into its head before releasing and throwing his other dagger into the skull of an orc who was sneaking up from behind. Glancing around he saw Tauriel run up the side of a tree and backflip, firing some more arrows before drawing her daggers as well.

…..

-a few days earlier-

"Bolog" the black shadow whispered at him "What do you want, my leige?" Bolog asked, head still bowed to the ground.

"I need to tessst something but i needsss and elf for it to wooorrk. the elf mussst be female." The shadow screeched

Bolog smiled "Dead or alive?" He asked.

"Alive" came the reply.

Bolog smirked. he knew what she-elf he would get. even if it took 300 of his men he would snatch away the one that the killer of his father cared for, And once the young prince of Mirkwood came for her, he would have his revenge.

…..

-present time-

Bolog brought his mace down on another elf "Do you think you can beat me?!" He roared to noone

"I can" came a sneering voice from behind and Bolog recognized it was the one he was here for. "You..could not defeat my father, you will not defeat me." He growled and Tauriel rolled her eyes "Like father like son.." she mumbled and charged the orc. "Take the she-elf!" He growled and immediatley all orcs in the area began moving towards Tauriel, who froze in place, as did everyone else

none of the orcs cared the other elves were aiming arrows at them. even though there were now ony around half the elves that had come. She looked down at the ground, then up around to every orc that surrounded her and she readied her daggers.

"Tauriel!" came a worried call from Legolas, who was wide-eyed and could not help her should anything happen. he was too far. All ground stood still, all orcs stood still, all elves stood still. the battle was at a pause.

Tauriel held up her dagger "What do you want?" She growled. "The Prince?" she asked, gesturing to Legolas. "Mirkwood?" she asked, gesturing to the trees."The people?" She gestured to all the elves around her.

"No." Bolog growled and Tauriel whirled and looked at him. "I do not want the prince." the orc spat, taking a step closer to Tauriel. "I do not want his forest." He growled. "Nor do I want his people." he sneered, now only an arms length away from her.

"Then what. Do. You. Want?" Tauriel asked angrily.

"I want his heart." The orc growled, reaching out and punching Tauriel in the stomach, causing her to drop her weapons, then put his hand around her throat, and Tauriel gasped for air. "Legolas!" she called desprately. attempting to kick the orc, but failing. "Bind Her! and keep all elves out. take her back to Gundabad!" Bolog roared in black speech and threw Tauriel to some orcs beside him.

…..

-Legolas' POV-

Legolas tensed as the orc said he didn't want him, the forest or the people. "Then what. do. you. want?" Tauriel snapped at him

"What is going on?" Aithon asked Legolas as he crept up beside him

"I do not know."Legolas said, looking at Aithon. "But Tauriel may be in troub-" Legolas had to stop himself from screaming. the orc had his hand around Tauriel's throat and was holding her in the air. She called his name. Tauriel rarely ever liked anyone to help her. And now she was pleading for help.

"Get to the Captain!" Legolas called out to all elves and they made a spear-like formation toward the orcs, Legolas in the front. but they were held back as the other orcs tied rope around Tauriel's hands and ankles. "Legolas!" she called one last time, before an orc smacked her in the head, leaving her unconscious.

"No!" Legolas yelled and began twirling, slashing, and throwing his knives like never before.

"Retreat! we have the she-elf, now we leave!" Bolog yelled. "Archers at back!" and a bunch of orcs came to the back of the group, firing arrows at the elves, forcing them backwards as the other orcs picked up Tauriel and carried her to the forest, out of sight. soon the archers ran out of their morgul arrows and began running forwards, attempting to finish off Legolas and his company.

Legolas was too filled with grief to fight his best. but he had to, for himself, the forest, and his people. Soon the battle was over, and Legolas dropped to the ground "Tauriel, why?" He asked "what did they want with her?" Legolas asked Aithon, who was walking up to him

"I do not know, ernil Legolas, but we must go back to your father and make a report." Aithon placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "We all cared for our captain. and I do now know where she is now or what they will do to her. but we can only now head back to the palace now, Legolas. Come" Aithon added softly.

"Take charge, Aithon. The grief is still too near." Legolas whispered, standing up slowly.

Aithon nodded. "Head back to the palace, move quickly and tend to your wounds. We will clean this up later.." he sighed and walked slowly back towards the castle.

…..

-Legolas's POV-

-at the palace-

Legolas walked in the grand gates of Mirkwood, heading straight for Thranduil's throne room."Adar!" Legolas almost shouted as he raced into the room

"Legolas, you've returned earlier than I predicted. how many elves have returned?" Thranduil asked, not even turning around.

Legolas sighed and decided to answer the questions. "We left with a hundred elves, and return with fourty, adar, but there is a bigger matter at hand!" He said quickly trying to get to the point.

"I Will hear of that later, Legolas, when Tauriel reports to me. go and rest." Thranduil commanded. unaware of his son's desprate look

"adar, Tauriel is the problem. She will not be reporting to you tonight." Legolas sighed.

"and why not? It is the captains duty the captain will do it. Tell me where is she?" Thranduil growled lightly.

"She had been kidnapped by Bolog, son of Bolg. most likely half way to Gundabad by now" Legolas whispered, barely enough to hear.

At this news Thranduil froze. "So my captain has been defeated?" He resumed his studying.

"Do you not care for her anymore adar?" Legolas cried, falling to his knees.

"I am concerned for the safety of my kingdom, not the safety of one warrior." Thranduil said, then turned around and saw his son, knees to the floor, hugging himself. "Legolas" He said as he walked over, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "She is out of our reach. We cannot help her now." He said

"Yes we can! We have to!" Legolas half yelled half sqeaked. "Let me take a search party, please! We cannot just abandon her!" Legolas was now angry.

"No!" Thranduil roared. "I will not risk the lives of more soldiers, least my son, for one...captain.." He growled. "Now leave."

Legolas just stood there, on the brink of tears. "Do you not care for her anymore?" He repeated, then left.

…..

I'm so kind, taking Tauriel away from Leggy in the first chapter :3 So, love it? hate it? (please don't xD) sorry if I went out of cannon there. I imagine Thranduil not liking Tauriel as much after BOTFA, so, yeah xD

Don't forget to leave a Review and don't forget to rate! thanks for reading all!

~~Spec


End file.
